Rejoicing with the Enemies
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Harry found out through his owl and his memories that he is a neko and a lover to Severus and Lucius and even friends with Draco and Dumbledore for his misery's. Why is everyone out to get him so much?
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, I decided at some point that I wanted to make a Harry Potter creater fic. Also, I was wondering if anyone would be kind enough to give me a list of useful spells that I could make Harry learn? I already know a few but I know, with reading a lot, that there are tons of spells, and I need a discription of them as well. So anyways this story will contain Yaoi and maybe mpreg in the future. Harry's mates will come in the later chapters, right now I'm just making Harry focus more on surviving and other whatnot. Well, do enjoy. **

**P.s. You should visit Sweet-Feisty-Wind-Vixon profile and read Cece Potter and the revolutionary and Uzumaki Naru-wind vixon. She's good but she could use some advice and opinions from you fellow readers *Winks at the crowd* So on with the story and I do hope you enjoy it.**

**P.s.s. I am also making Hegwig be able to talk to Harry. After his birthday, there'll come a surprise for you guys. And Harry'll be fifteen in this story, meaning it'll be in fifth year.**

* * *

It was dark in the neighborhood of Private Drive. Nearly every house looks similar in a way that'll trick your mind. But the people that live in this neighborhood are pretty normal if I do say so myself. It is 11:30 during the night and one boy was currently awake in a house, number 4 of private drive. The only thing that made this boy, named Harry James Potter, different is the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and a beautiful white owl sitting on top of his shoulder, nibbing him affectionately.

It was almost his fifteen birthday Harry realizes happily. For a minute Harry wondered what all his friends are doing. He looked at the clock to see it 11:50 now. He got up off the bed, impatient, and walked back and forth, back and forth. He heard Hedwig hooting, irritated. He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry girl, I'm just getting impatient, I guess it's due to being locked up for so long that I start either going insane or i end up making other's insane. _**Oh Harry-fledgling, I know how you are treated by these despicable humans. Though you should know that you won't be a regular human after midnight tonight.** _Hedwig telepathically said. He looked at her, mouth gaping.

"What do you mean by that Hedwig?" He asked her. He had an image from her rolling her eyes. _**I can sense it from you. Sense I am your familiar, I can tell whether or not your human and currently when you turn fifteen you might some relative's of a cat family. A neko as you humans call it.** _Harry stared at his owl, gaping. Then suddenly he bent over, hands on his knees as the suddenness of pain started up on his back. He shakily lifted his head to the clock to see it was midnight. Harry groaned, ignoring Hedwig, who was watching him concern. He tried to walk towards his bed but then he landed on the floor, face first in excruiating pain. Then he felt something grow on top of his head and something from his back bone to his arse and he felt something or a presence in his mind and memories flashed through his very eyes.

_It was his first time at Hogwarts and He was clutching onto Draco, who was curling his finger's in his hair. "Don't worry Harry, I promise I'll stay by you and protect you while here at Hogwarts. I did promise Father and Severus. So please, Don't be afraid or your fear is going to call Father and Sev here to you." A shy nod came as they walked with the fellow first years and Harry hid into Draco when he saw a red head around his age staring at him like he did something marvelous. "Harry Potter!" Whispers broke out in the Great Hall as he walked foreward..._

_"Harry where are you love? Come on, your safe Me and Severus made sure the place is secure. Please Harry, come out." His mate, Lucius, pleaded for him. Harry mewed out in his cat form and he got out from underneath the bed and and shakily hid in between his mate's legs. Lucius bent down and gently wrapped his arms around the cat boy. "Oh Harry, shh, your safe now. Weasley will be punished for what he almost did. I'll make sure of it."_

_It was dark and his mate's, Lucius and Severus, were sleeping while he went out for a small stroll to exhaust him. Then Dumbledore showed up, beaming at him happily, eyes twinkling with mischieve. Harry looked at him warily, his ears flatten on his head as he hissed warningly. "Now, now my dear boy. What are you doing out this late at night?" He asked him. Harry felt his tongue lift up in a snarl. "None of your business sir, I was just about to head back. It is getting late after all." Dumbledore tsked at him. "Tut tut Harry. We wouldn't want you to go back because you hate them." Harry opened his mouth but everything went black and he heard Dumledore's last words, "Obliviate." His eyes glazed over and confusion controlled him as he stared up at his grandfather figure. "Professor, what am I doing out here?" Professor Dumbledore beamed at him happily, wand in his cloak. "Ah I believe we just ran into each other my dear boy. Now Severus and Lucius both charmed you into thinking your a neko and their mate. But they're wrong and that your just Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffingdor. Now I want you to run along so that Ronald and Hermione won't get worried about waiting for you." Harry nodded in agreement, though he was still confused._

Harry groaned as the pain finally receded and he reviewed the memories before and shook in anger, his ear's flatten on his head as he hissed. **_Harry dear, what is wrong?_**He looked at Hedwig, his fist clinching and unclenching. "Dumbledore, erased my memories during my first year. I had two mate's by my side. And Draco Malfoy was my best friend. And it's thanks to him that I've betrayed my family." She looked at him and hooted in alarm. _**Then you must let your family know what really happened. As I'm sure they never understood why you started hating them.** _She reasoned with him. Harry breathed for a few minutes and sighed. He sat down at his desk and got out three parchments and a quill. He then started writing.

_Dear Lucius,_

_ I know you must be wondering as to why I'm writing to you when you think I hate you now and that I have hurt you, Severus, and even Draco. The reason behind that hatred was because of a certain individual. And that individual was Albus Dumledore. You see, when you and Severus were sleeping, I took a midnight stroll cause I couldn't sleep and I needed to so something to exhaust me a little to get me some sleep and that's when I bumped into the man. He asked what I was doing up so late and then I got defensive and hissed at him. Then he pulled his wand out and said "Obliviate" and erased my memories and switching them around making me hate you and think Granger and Weasley are my friends instead of enemies. Why am I starting to write this to you now is because I recently turned fifteen and oh the pain. I learned that when a neko is supposed to be with their mate(s) when they turned fifteen so they wouldn't feel pain. But I did. And the pain helped me realized what I have been missing out on and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and Severus and Draco. I completely understand if you hate me for hurting you. I never meant to. Yet, I deserve your hatred towards me and if you never want to see me after a meeting then I understand and I'll stay out of your lives and stay out of everyone's way. I loved you then I remembered but after my memories came back I guess I still do love you and Severus and miss Draco. If you still love me after all this time then seek me out in a park near private drive. You won't miss it. _

_Sincerely__, Harry Potter_

Lucius clinched his glass of wine in anger. That..That old fool Dumbledore did this. He created this mess and made him loose his love. He knew Severus would feel like he is feeling right now if Harry did send him a letter along with his son Draco. Lucius lifted his hand to his face and enhaled some air. His love had been through too much. Done to much that was against his wishes. He did in fact still love Harry. That idiot of a gryffindor thought he would hate him and not want to see him. "He is so selfless. One of the traits I miss about him." He would definitely indeed meet up in the park near private drive. He was lonely for four years. Without Harry, he and Severus drift apart, unable to comprehend that Harry left them. Now he knew the reason and that Harry still loves him and Severus. Damn it all to hell if they ever let him go. He was our kitten, our lover, our chain that helps keep his family together. Fuck Dumbledore, fuck the ministry, and fuck Voldemort should they try and seperate them again.

Draco stubbornly held in his tears as he reread his letter from Harry. It was all Dumbledore's fuckin fault that he lost his friend/mother/father figure. Now that he knew Harry didn't hate him. Damn it all to hell and back should he let Weasel and the know it all take Harry from him and his father and Uncle Severus.

Severus's eyes glowered dangerously as he ignored his scared portraits. His magic making the room shake uncontrollable. He sent every cursed spell he could think of and trashed the room. That damn old fool was going to pay for taking his little kitten, his Harry from him again.

* * *

**Well, how was that people? You like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think about it. I personally think Harry as a neko-half human/half cat is adorable. And I just had to pair him up with both Severus and Lucius. Those three together makes everything wild and hot! Anyways, the next chapter will be the Park Interaction. Please review and tell me what you think about the first chapter. Thank You and enjoy my lovely readers.**


	2. Park Interaction

**Hello everyone,**

** Here is the second chapter, I do hope you'll enjoy it. So far cat Harry has captured my heart. *Squeals and clutch a plushy cat Harry toy to my chest* Anyways I'm out. The only thing I have to say is, I do not own Harry Potter and it's character's. I only own the idea of this story.**

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of tapping on his window. He got up to see three owls waiting nearly impatiently. He got up and rushed to the birds in and the three owls sat next to Hedwig who looked at Harry in annoyance when he let them in. "Sorry girl, I just couldn't keep them out." He said, rubbing her feathers gently. He looked at the birds and he noticed one of them, the black regal looking one was leaning on Hedwig and preening her feather's. Harry snickered and ignored her annoyance through their bond. "Somebody got a crush on you Hedwig." She hooted at him. **_Hush and look at the letters boy._**Harry hissed playfully at his owl and took the three letters from the birds. When he read who it was from, his heart started pounding like crazy. His mates and Draco had sent him a letter. He wanted to howl in happiness.

He torn open Severus's letter first.

_Kitten,_

_ Thank heavens that your better now. And no silly little lion, I don't hate you now that I know what made you seperate from me, Lucius, and little Draco. I missed having you in my arms and I know Lucius does to. And that MAN is going to pay for what he did to our family. And I promise you'll be seeing me at that park near the muggles home. I hope to have you back and never let you leave my sight any longer. And beware that me and Lucius are going to be very possessive from now on that we got you back. We are not going to let anyone have you ever again._

_Severus_

Harry sniffled in tears when he read that letter. Severus still loves him and still wants him back. Its too good to be true. He ripped open Lucius's letter next.

_Love,_

_ That fool is going to pay for what he did to you. I'll make sure he'll pay justice for it. I'll never let you leave my side again. After this, I'm taking you to my manor. I'm sure you remember that place. You used to call it home. I still remember you sticking to our side and babying Draco even though he is older than you. I never did hate you in the first place. Sure I was hurt and confused when you left us but now I know why and whoever stands in our way again just might end having a death eater meeting. I'll be seeing you at the park. Be there today and wait for me and Severus and Draco. _

_Lucius_

Harry had to calm down or else he'll start crying. Fuck it, he was already sobbing. "Hedwig...I'm...I'm going to...the park...I'll...be back to get my stuff and everything." He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the tears. Damn it, why did he have to get emotional all of the sudden. Hedwig looked at him in concern, ignoring the black owl who seem to be loving her of sorts. _**If your sure dear Harry.** _

He nodded to his owl and he looked out the window to see the car gone. "At least the Dursley's left for the day. It'll make things easier for me if I didn't have to talk to them on my way out." He whispered to himself as he walked out of his room and downstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and an apple knowing he'll need it. He walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door and left. He chewed as he walked towards the park, lost in thought.

What if his mates were playing tricks on him and they really do hate him? He nearly panicked at the thought before he laughed nervously. "No need to work yourself up Harry. They did say in the letters that they love you and it did sound like they meant it." He said. With new energy Harry decided to run towards the park, his hand clutching the water. When he arrived at the park happiness surged through him at the sight of Severus, Lucius, and Draco. "Father, when is he going to get here?" He whined impatiently. Harry rolled his eyes in fond memory. He hid behind a nearby tre and luckily, that was behind Draco. "Hush Draco, I'm sure he just got our letters and is reading them right now and then he'll come." It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. Harry mused.

He got out from behind the tree. "Well, I guess now you don't have to wait on me any longer." He said, shocking the three as Draco pounced on him. Harry oofed as he fell to the ground and he clumsily wrapped his arms around the pale boy and he heard crying and felt something wet on his shirt and he realized Draco was crying. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him. "Hush Dray, I'm here now and I promise I'll never leave you like that again. " He vowed as he rocked Draco back and forth, his arms still wrapped around the boy. Draco just sobbed and clutched onto him and Harry just took the chance to comfort him. "It's ok Draco, I'm here, everything is going to be ok." Draco sniffed after what seem like hours of crying and he leaned back a little, staring into Harry's green eyes.

"Promise?" He asked softly. Harry's expression in his eyes soften and he hugged the boy, knowing he needed it. "I promise." Draco smiled and he blushed as he got up and held his hand out for him. Harry took the hand and turned to Severus and Lucius and wanted to cry at the sight. Both of his boys had tears down their face and they were watching him with the love, sadness, and happiness glowing in their eyes. Harry whimpered as he got closer. Both males wrapped their arms around him, shielding him from view as they leaned their head on either side of his neck. Lucius breathed in the scent that was Harry and he clutched his little kitten and he felt Severus do the same. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad that your safe. That your in our arms. How I've missed you." Lucius said as he tilted Harry's head so he could press his lips to his little kitten's.

Harry groaned as Lucius's tongue massage his lips as if asking for permission. He opened his mouth and groaned into the kiss when he felt Severus sucking on his neck, licking every bit of skin. All three of them jumped when they heard Draco. "My eyes! My precious eyes, can't you three get a room. Your ruining my innocent brain and eye sight." Harry laughed. And laughed while clutching onto Lucius. "Oh I missed this. I'm so glad that I'm with you guy's now. I'm so happy." He said as he kissed each lips of both Severus and Lucius and he nearly giggled when he saw their pleased looks.

Draco watched his friend/mother/father figure kiss his father and Uncle Sev in happiness. They finally got Harry back and damn it should they let him go. Severus mouth tilted upwards a little as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "We missed you too love. It was like living in hell when Dumbledore made you leave us." He said as he kissed on top of Harry's hair. Harry sighed and leaned into Severus's embrace. "I know you guy's were hurt when he erased my memories and that causing me to leave you. I should never had taken a midnight stroll by myself in the first place. And I've been planning a way to embarrass him." He said cheekily. Lucius nearly groaned at that look, knowing Harry and that look of his, he's going to prank the old fool. "And that would be?" Draco asked him curiously. Harry smiled at Draco and nearly giggled. "Why I've sent him a howler right before I left my relatives house. And he should currently be eating breakfast." Draco grinned at him. "Oh I so wish to be the one to see that. The sight of pissing Dumbledore off is something I'd pay to see." Harry and Draco giggled at the sight of Severus and Lucius looking at him fearfully.

WITH DUMBLEDORE AND STAFF:

It was breakfast time and every staff member's sat, while setting up their plates to eat. A tap on Dumbledore's shoulder made him turn to see Minerva looking at him pointedly. "What is it Minerva dear?" She pointed her behind him. "I do believe that you have mail Headmaster." He turned to look and nearly paled when he saw an innocent looking howler. "Hey, isn't that a howler?" Professor Flitwick asked. Minerva looked at him curiously. "What did you do this time Albus?" She asked him. He shrugged at her and turned to the howler.

"Best open it now and get it over with." He said, sweat prickling down his neck as he torn it open. Everyone covered their ears when they heard a screech.

"HOW DARE YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" It was from Harry everyone realized as they looked at Dumbledore and the howler. "HOW DARE YOU USE OBLIVIATE ON ME AND MADE ME TURN AGAINST MY MATES AND HURT DRACO. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. YOUR LUCKY THAT MY MATES DON'T HATE ME FOR IT CAUSE IF THEY DID I WOULD HAVE COME STRAIGHT TO HOGWARTS AND BEAT YOU INTO BLOODY PEICES!" The other professor's were looking at him in shock and disgust. The ghost were glaring at him. "IN FACT I WOULD HAVE USED MY CLAWS AND YANK YOUR EYE BALLS OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS AND SHOVE THEM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE AND THEN PULL YOUR HEART OUT FROM YOUR CHEST STILL BEATING AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT. IF YOU EVER DARE THINK ABOUT GOING MY MATES, DRACO, AND ME I WOULD HAVE NO QUESTIONS ABOUT KILLING YOU ON THE SPOT! I BID YOU FAREWELL OLD COOT!" The letter stick it's tongue out and spit at him as it lift itself into flames.

He turned to see Minerva and Poppy glaring at him along with the ghost and the other Professor's. "You did that and erased Harry's memories? How could you Dumbledore?!" Poppy screeched at him. He nervously smiled and backed up a bit. "Well I do believe I have some work to do. I'll be seeing you professor's later." He said as he apparated out of the great hall.

* * *

**Well, how was it everyone? Was it funny? Bad? Please review and tell me whether or not I need to update again. I'd love it if you guy's review. **


	3. Back Home

**hello everyone,**

** Here is the third chapter. I plan on putting something very sweet and sexy in this story that I think you might like. So I do hope you guy's enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did, I would make Harry be in a relationship with Severus and Lucius and that Harry would forever be a cat.**

* * *

Harry leaned in his mate's side as he watched the scenery before him. They were still in the park and it was one of the most best days he ever had in his entire life but he knew he'd have to go back to the Dursley's to get his stuff and Hedwig. Harry sighed. Severus knew there was something going on in his kitten's mind that seem to be troubling him and he wondered what that is. He looked to Lucius and the man nodded in agreement. He put his hand on Harry's knee. "Harry, what is it?" He asked him.

Harry didn't want to say anything but he knew he had to. He looked up to look into Severus's eye. "I have to go back to the Dursley's." Two growls and he can hear Draco whimpering. "Your leaving?!" Lucius asked him coldly. Harry flinched and got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his torso. He watched Severus smacking the blonde on the back of the head. Severus looked at him in concern. "Why do you need to go back Harry?" He asked him. Harry breathed in some air and he looked to Lucius and saw guilt in his grey eyes. Harry bent down in front of Lucius and put his head on the mans stomach and purred when he felt fingers rubbing against his scalp.

"I'm just going back so I can get my stuff and Hedwig. I'm not leaving until I get them. I don't trust the Dursley's around them in the first place." He admitted. He could practically feel guilt coming from Lucius. He leaned up from the mans stomach and he glared straight into the mans eye. "Lucius, stop it this instance with the guilt. I don't blame you for being so caution around me. I was forced into leaving you and I don't blame you for being so caution at all. If it makes you feel better, you three can come with me. Although I think it would be better for you to wait outside while I get my stuff." Harry said, his feet shuffling around the dirt.

He felt two fingers on his chin and he was forced to look into Severus's coal handsome black eyes. "Why do you think we have to wait outside kitten?" He asked him. Harry gulped, and twisted his fingers on his arm. The action did not go unnoticed by Severus and his eyes narrowed. He let Harry's chin go and grabbed his arm, ignoring His kitten yelp, and pulled the sleeve up and growled in anger at the sight.

The arm he was holding had many scratch marks and there were cuts that were red and seem to be infected after a while. Plus there were bruises on every spot on his kitten's arm's. "Did the stupid muggles did this?" He asked, teeth clinching together in anger. Harry flinched and looked into Severus's eyes, pleading. "Please don't do anything. Don't kill them, please I don't want you to get in trouble for killing them." Both Severus and Lucius growled lowly in their throats. "Don't kill them? But Harry, look what they did to you. And you tell us not to kill them?" Lucius asked him incredulous. Harry sighed and kissed Lucius's cheek. "Yes I don't want you killing them. " Harry pleaded. Lucius sighed. "Alright, we won't kill them but if they put a finger on you while you get your things, I plan on showing them what a crucio really feels like." Harry shivered delightedly at the tone and nodded.

Harry leaned on his toes and gave Lucius a kiss and did the same to Severus. He took Draco's hand and ignored the blonde's smirk as he lead them towards number four Private Drive. Just as they were about to reach the house Harry's cousin stood in front of them, sneering at Harry. "Hey Potter, where were you? Dad was about to blow a gasket when he realized you weren't home doing your chores." Dudley said. Severus rose his brow when Harry started to cautiously hide himself behind Draco and scowled at the pig before them. "If you would be so kind as to get out of our way Dursley, or else." Dudley scoffed before two other boys came up next to him. They all started to snicker at Harry. "Hey big D, is the freak giving you any problems?" Pierce asked him. Dudley sniffed and then smirked at his friend, not paying attention to the two men behind Harry, were drawing their wands out.

"I believe so Pierce. I mean he has to go back home so he can finish the chores or else Dad would be right furious." They started laughing. Harry sighed and turned to face Severus and Lucius. "I want you guy's to wait out here. I'll be back, promise on that." Lucius nodded along with Severus and they both glared at Harry's fat cousin and muggle friend.

Harry opened the door and heaved a sigh before walking in. Just a few steps in his uncle immediately got in his face. "BOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He shouted. "I was out meeting a couple of people sir." Harry answered. His uncle's face turned purple with anger. Vernon held his hand in a fist and pulled it back and swing the fist on Harry's face.

Harry fell backwards to the sheer force of his uncle's punch. He put his hand on his cheek and flinched in pain. _'I think he broke my cheek bone, or maybe bruised it hard enough to be close to broken.' _Harry thought. His uncle towered over him, face still red. "I don't want any nonsense coming out of you no more freak. I think it's about time you upped your payment for my family taking you in." He said evilly. Harry gulped in fear and backed himself against the wall. Vernon moved his hand to grab Harry by the hair and shoved him on his knees so that he was facing against the wall with Vernon tightly holding him by the hair and waist. Harry felt tears coming out of his eyes. He just wanted to get his stuff so that he could leave. He didn't want any of this happening to him but yet, his uncle was going to rape him then and there. "Please Uncle Vernon, don't do this." Harry pleaded. Why oh why did Harry made Severus and Lucius wait outside.

Then Harry shouted out in pain when his pants were thrown off and fingers shoved into him. He whimpered to himself. _'Severus, Lucius help me.' _Harry thought.

Severus growled at Dudley who squeaked and hid behind Polkiss. Everyone got quiet the minute they heard a scream inside the house Harry went into not too long ago. Lucius paled and then glared at the fat boy. "If your father went to far with Harry, you'll be seeing his corpse boy." Dudley paled and prayed his dad didn't do anything but a small punch. Severus and Lucius ran to the front door and slammed it open. They froze upon seeing Harry, their little mate, was shoved on his knees, faced shoved against the wall and the fat man shoving his dirty fingers in between his buttocks. Lucius took his wand out and muttered gleefully. "Crucio." The man pulled his finger's out of Harry and screamed painfully. Severus sneered angrily at the mudblood who was about to rape his kitten and strolled towards Harry, who was leaning against the wall, panting and silently sobbing.

Severus bent to his knees in front of his kitten and wrapped his arms around the boys shoulder and let him cry. "Shh it's ok now. We got you, your save." Severus murmured as Harry cried himself to sleep. He unbuttoned his cloak and gently wrapped it around his kitten's body and picked him up in his arms bridal style. He smirked at Lucius who was kicking the unconscious whale of a muggle. He took his wand out and muttered, "Avada Kadevra." A green light and Vernon Dursley now dead.

Lucius nearly pouted when Severus killed the mudblood off. "Severus, I do believe I was going to kill him." He stated coolly. Severus just smirked at him darkly. "Yes I know you were going to Lucius but, I did want to have some justice out of killing the vermin. You and I both know we'd kill anyone that touched our kitten." He purred out darkly.

Harry was snuggled up in Severus's arms and he had shivered and nearly moaned out when he heard Severus said that last statement. Severus looked down at Harry in his arms and he smirked at Lucius, who caught on and smirked back. He shranked Harry's things and put them in his pocket while clutching Harry to his chest and swiftly moved outside. He shifted his little kitten so that his head was on his shoulder and nearly wanted to thrust out on the boy when he felt Harry's excitement.

He leaned close to Lucius, his mouth near the aristocrat blonde, in his ear." I do believe we should head back. For our kitten is getting impatient." Harry groaned quietly to himself and clutch his hand tighter around Severus's shoulder. He licked his mate's ear lobe. "If you just get on with it, I just might let you have your wicked way with me." Harry whispered saucily. Severus groaned and moved his hands on Harry's buttocks and pinched the left cheek butt, earning a squeak. "You little minx." He growled out. Harry giggled before tugging on Severus' hair and nudging towards the door outside of the Dursley's home, ignoring the body of his uncle on the floor. "Let's go." Severus said.

Lucius nodded curtly before he went to grab Draco and they both side apparated to Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry groaned on Severus's shoulder at the feeling of apparating and stopping so suddenly. He felt Severus wrap his arms around his waist and gently put him down to the ground. Harry leaned against Severus when he started swaying dangerously side to side. He nearly felt sick to the stomach. He glared at Draco weakly when he saw the blonde smirking at him. "Oh hush Draco, I'm just not used to Side Apparating." He glared again at Lucius who was chuckling darkly to himself. He shivered and nearly squealed when he felt Severus pinch his arse. He turned his around to glare at the dark haired man. "Severus." He whined. Severus just smirked at him coolly before nudging him inside the manor. "Come, I am sure you must be needing the rest." Lucius said, motioning to the door as well.

Harry nodded and followed his mates and Draco inside and smiled widely when he finally came in. He turned to his mates and grinned widely. "I'm finally back home." Draco just smirked at him and his mates just gave a tip of their lips a small smirk.

**(I was going to end it right here but I did promise at the beginning of this chapter for something sexy didn't I? And here it'll come. Oh, and if you feel disturbed by the too much obvious somewhat extreme domination coming from Severus and Lucius, I'd suggest you keep scrolling and skip the sex scene part. Especially since they've been apart for so long, things are going to get really hot real soon so get ready to grab a napkin for nosebleeds and popcorn for the show. Enjoy!)**

Harry groaned in relief when he finally got to the room his mates share and grimaced when he realized that he needed to shower. "Guess I'll just hop in for a quick bath." Harry murmured to himself. He went to the bathroom that was connected to their room and smiled at the sight of it. The bathroom was spacy. The floors had a carpet of black soft fur that Harry could sigh at the softness of it on his feet. The tub was more of a Jacuzzi than a regular bath tub. It was big and it was a color of silver mixed with lining gold. _'Definitely fit for someone like Lucius.' _Harry thought fondly.

He stripped out of his clothes and put them in a nearby basket with only little clothes in them. He wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to the water on. He made sure the water was warm before taking the towel off and stepping into the shower. He groaned in relief of the feel of the warm water around him. Just being in this Jacuzzi made him remember certain events of the past and groaned to himself.

_Flashback:_

_Harry was in his half human half cat form when he was just getting in the Jacuzzi. The water felt great and he nearly purred out when he leaned down to relax in the water. He purred out when he felt hands rubbing up and down his back and he tilted his head to see Lucius smirking down at him from outside the tub and he turned around to see Severus getting into the tub with him. Harry groaned when he saw the lust in both of his mates eyes as they watched him wash himself. He squeaked in surprise when he felt Lucius behind him and groaned again when he felt his mates erection probing him in the back. _

_Lucius smirked at Severus and the man nodded, smirking as well. Lucius dipped his head down to gently kiss the skin of the neck of his little kitten before biting down to stake claim. Harry moaned out when he felt Lucius biting and sucking that favorite spot of his on his neck and buckled his hips when he felt a hand grabbing his erection in the hot water and he looked to see Severus smirking at him lustily as he jerked Harry off. Harry mewed and buckled his hips in Severus's hand hoping to gain that Friction. "Se...Sev...Sev'urs. Please." Harry pleaded and groaned out when Lucius bit down on a sensitive part of skin on his neck that connected to his shoulder. Severus just smirked a bit wider. _

_"Please what Harry?" He purred out darkly. Harry groaned at the words coming out of his mates mouth. "Please. I...I want.." Severus growled out loud and tugged on his erection before letting go, making Harry whimpered sadly at the loss of the touch. He whimpered again when Severus wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezed lightly. "You want release don't you Harry?" Severus asked him. Harry groaned and nodded as best as he could. "Please Sev." He mewed when he felt Lucius twist one of his nibbles. Severus just smirked at Harry before wrapping his hands around his waist and hoisted him up to his knees. At first Harry was confused as to what Severus was doing and then moaned out in shock and pleasure when he felt fingers coming in from behind. _

_He turned his head shakily and saw Lucius thrusting two of his finger's in his arse hole and moaned when his prostate was hit several times. He choked a bit when Severus thrusted his erection into his mouth and moaned at the taste of his mate. Severus tasted like spice, sweet roses and honey. It was something that Harry had no problems licking and sucking while tasting all at once. Nothing could beat the taste and feel of Severus, well except Lucius. _

_Lucius purred and pressed his lips on his kittens back. "Does it feel good kitten? Do you want more?" Severus moaned when he felt Harry groaned, sending vibrations around his cock. Severus kept on thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth, clutching his dark raven hair. He leaned down and forcefully tilted Harry's head so that his neck was exposed. He tilted his own head and put his mouth on the bare skin, marking his kitten. Harry groaned and felt his cock twitch the minute Severus bit down on his neck.  
_

_FLASHBACK END:_

Harry groaned and buckled his hips while moving his hand up and down on his erection as he remembered what Severus and Lucius did to him in the Jacuzzi. "Luc...Lucius...Sev...Severus." Harry cried out as he felt his release. Harry froze when he felt his hair on the back of his neck rose in response when he heard that dark, velvety chuckle. He bent on his knees, turned around to see Lucius and Severus watching him, lust clearly showing in his mates eyes. "So Harry, I see you started without us." Severus purred out darkly. Harry mewed a little when he moved his hand towards his erection. Lucius noticed the action and growled while grabbing his hand, stopping him. Harry looked at Lucius confused. Lucius just growled at him. "I do believe that belongs to me and Severus. Not even you are allowed to touch yourself." He said darkly. Harry groaned at that and leaned up to his feet, yanked Lucius's hair down and kissed him, hard.

Lucius moaned and used his hand on Harry's hair, pulling and tilting his head so he could suck on the exposed neck. Harry felt Severus's hands roam around his body and buckled his hips when Severus pinched one of his nibbles. Harry jumped away the minute he heard pounding on the bathroom door. Immediately, he could hear Draco whining. "Will you three please knock it off. Don't make me come in there and separate you guy's." Lucius and Severus let Harry go and glared at the bathroom door. Harry just giggled before getting out of the Jacuzzi and wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'll be coming into the kitchen in time to fix lunch Draco." He could almost see the blonde perking up in excitement. "You'd better Potter." Harry giggled at Lucius's and Severus's disapproval expressions. He leaned up to kiss both cheeks. " Don't worry you two, I promise to make up for it." He said cheekily before dashing into the bedroom and got dressed. Laughing all the way.

* * *

**Wow! That is the longest chapter I have ever written. I can't even believe I got more than in between 1,000 and 2,000 words in this chapter. Right now, I got 2, 972 words for this actual chapter. Anyways, I plan on actually writing a real book and I plan on publishing the book to stores, public and school library's. I can't until it's finish. Here is a short summary to it. If you guy's are interested, I can write down the first parts of my book I have written so far in the next chapter when I plan to Update next.**

**My Book is called "My Time"**

**Summary: Aabinus, son of Mahala and Xaevian, Journey towards the country of Saheeb with his little sister, Adamina, in hopes of getting AID for his country that was suddenly invaded by the Inlind Troops.**

**Please review and tell me if I should share some previews of "My Time".**

**Also review and tell me if I should update another chapter for the actual one on this story. Thank You for reading!**


	4. Frenemies and Allegiance

**''Hello everyone, **

** Now this chapter is more of a preview of what's happening to Dumbledore and CO. Basically to see who views Harry either as a friend, weapon, or a breeding machine. You'll also see something in this chapter related to Voldemort. If your confused about that part then you need to read this chapter, it may be important for you to do so, so you guy's won't be confused in the next upcoming chapters in the near future. **

**Warnings: Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing. Good Severus and a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry walked out of the bedroom him and his mates share and head on in the dining room. He saw Draco reading a potion text and nearly snickered at the sight. He winked at Draco when the blonde glanced at him with a smirk as Harry trotted up in the Kitchen. Harry knew what his family most likely want for lunch. He went to the freezer, found some raw chicken and went to cabinets to find the flower. He went into one of the of the cabinets underneath the sink to find a skillet. He grabbed a bowl, poured flour in it and opened the piece of chicken. As he let the chicken cook on the stove he to himself for a few minutes. Now that he is with his mates again, he knew he could be happy like he was before he was taken. Dumbledore had messed him and his mind up he realized. Plus that grandfather façade he uses around everyone was just a mask. He smirked to himself. Wonder how Skeeter would react to the news he would give her about Dumbledore? He giggled. That old coot would tumble when everyone realized just how bad the headmaster really is. He flipped over the chicken and nearly jumped a feet into the air when he felt arms circling around his waist. He felt lips pressed gently to his neck.

He turned around in the embrace and sighed as Lucius kissed him on the lips. Lucius leaned back and smirked when Harry nearly whimpered softly at the loss of contact. "So what had you giggling just just before I interrupted your thoughts?" Lucius asked him. Harry smirked at the blonde, who raised a brow at him. "I may or may not plan on writing to Skeeter for an interview about Dumbledore." He said innocently. Lucius just smirked at him as Severus came into the kitchen. Severus looked to Lucius and Harry for a minute. "Alright, which one of you are plotting?" He drawled. Harry just smiled at him and continued on cooking the chicken. Lucius just chuckled at Severus. "I'm sure you'll be seeing the papers real soon Severus. I find you might enjoy the plotting." He said. Severus just quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Indeed Lucius." Harry listened as Lucius and Severus discussed about Dumbledore while finishing up the chicken. He only caught tid bits."Dumbledore...Old coot...Ministry arrest...The Dark Lord." Harry squinted his eye brows when he heard of the Dark Lord. Maybe he should send a letter to the...man? Snake? a letter with a few questions. He'll have to keep it a secret from his mates though, so they wouldn't have to worry about the consequences.

Harry finished up the chicken and placed it on a large plate and smiled at Lucius and Severus, who stopped talking and looked at him. "Come on you two, lunch is done and I'm sure Draco is just about running out of patients in waiting." Lucius just nodded while Severus gave him a stern stare. Harry just looked at him innocently. As they walked up to the dining room where Draco was waiting, Severus leaned down to Harry's ear and whispered. "What are you up to Kitten?" He asked him. Harry just shrugged, not giving him an answer. They reached the table where Draco was glaring at them suspiciously and beamed when Harry placed the chicken on the table. While cooking chicken, Harry had also made mash potatoes, mac n cheese, and spinach. **(My mom makes this stuff for real. Her yummy ****fried chicken are the best. I preferred her chicken over the school cafeteria's chicken.) **

As they were eating, Harry kept shifting around because Severus kept his dark eyes on him while they ate. Harry looked up to meet the dark eyes of Severus. "Yes Severus?" He asked him. Severus just sighed and put his fork down. "I asked you earlier before we came into the dining room. What are you up to Harry?" Harry bit inside of his cheek and nearly flinch back when he met Severus's stern gaze. He noticed Lucius and Draco were watching them curiously. Harry put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "I plan on hopefully join forces with Lord Voldemort." He said quietly. After his statement everything was quiet. Harry looked to see Draco getting up and out of the dining room, leaving him with Lucius and Severus. Severus growled and slammed his hand on the table. "I forebid you from anything related to that man Harry! I don't want you to even be writing to him. Do you understand me!" Severus roared out angrily.

Harry flinched and stood up. "Don't tell me what to do Severus. I can do what I bloody well please." Harry said. Harry, upset and hurt that Severus had acted like he was his father instead of listening to him, he turned to Lucius, eyes pleadingly. "Please Lucius, you know I got to do this. It would be better to join him then Dumbledore. I know his views and what he's after in his goal. I have to join him." Lucius just stared at him. Lucius shooked vhis head a few moments later. Harry turned to Severus, pleading. Severus just stared at him angrily. Eyes cold and unblinking, hatred filled his dark felt his throat choke and he sobbed to himself. He felt tears falling out of his eyes but ignored them and glared at his mates. Lucius stood up suddenly and went to grab Harry, who flinched backwards. Harry stared at Severus angrily.

"If you don't trust me on my decisions and let me do what I intended Severus, then I don't think we should be together anymore." Harry blurted out and immediately regretted the words. Severus glared at him, hurt filled eyes but covered the eyes with a cold hatred. "Your so much like your father Potter. So arrogant and childish. Always getting what you wanted on a whim. Your such a spoiled little brat." Severus sneered at him. Harry sobbed loudly, ignoring the flinch from Severus and Lucius and ran out of the dining room.

Harry ran to the room, heart throbbing with pain and tears falling. "Knock Knock." Harry jumped in mid packing and turned to see Draco watching him sadly. "Your leaving." Draco stated, eyes sad, and pain filled them. Harry shakily nod his head and sob into the embrace after Draco came up to hold him. "They wouldn't listen Draco. Severus compared me to my father and hates me now. I've over stayed my welcome. I have to leave now that they no longer love me no more. I just...I feel so..." Harry left the words. Draco nodded sympathically. "You feel used by Father and Severus don't you." Draco said. Harry nodded tearfully and turned around to finish packing. He had only stayed here for two days and he knew he shouldn't have stayed too long, knowing they distrusted him for leaving them in the beginning. It was his fault he left them in the first. His fault that he left. He felt a hand grip his arm and turned to stare at Draco, who glared at him. "It wasn't your fault that you left in the beginning Harry. Dumbledore made you by cornering you and erasing you memories to make you hate us. It wasn't your fault you understand that?" Draco shook him lightly while trying to explain that to Harry.

Harry nodded, lips pierced. He grabbed his bag and opened the window, gesturing to Hedwig. "Hey ol girl. I want you to meet me at the leaky cauldron. I'll be there shortly." Harry explained. The owl, Hedwig hooted at him sadly before flapping her wings and out into the air. He went in front of the fireplace. He grabbed a batch of dirt before turning around to face Draco one last time. "I'm sorry Draco. But I'm sure you'll probably be seeing me at the meetings soon. Hopefully." Harry said. Draco nodded at him, eyes cold.

Harry smiled at him sadly and raised the dirt and a tear came out of his eyes when he saw Severus and Lucius running in the room. He threw the dirt in the fireplace and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!" And a green burst of flames engulfed him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort sighed in annoyance at one of his death eaters. Apparently his death eaters had decided to rape a muggle child. It was one of things he had explained to his death eaters. Raping muggles is against sin. Just thinking about it made Voldemort sick to his stomach. He nearly had his wand out in a jiffy when he heard a hoot and turned to see a white beautiful owl watching him with a stern gaze. He realized the owl was a female and he wondered who the girl belonged to. He put his finger foreward gently, hoping not to startle the old girl into biting him.

"Hello beautiful. What brought you here?" He asked the bird. She hooted at him gently and held her leg out, signaling that he had a letter. He gently took the letter off the owl and fed her some food and water. He ripped opened the envelope and read.

_Dear Voldemort or Tom(Whichever you prefer),_

_ You may be surprised to see me writing to you. I can totally understand that you might want nothing to do with me seeing as we're supposedly enemies. But here are some things that I think you might be interested in. For one, I had learned, under Dumbledore(The old coot), that there was a prophecy between us and that I had to kill you. I believe it entails this...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. I also found a fluke in the prophecy. I think it is called a Horcrux. On the night you killed my parents, I found out when I was researching the connection we had between us that you accidently sealed part of your soul inside my mind, making me your Horcrux. Then when I heard noises when I was out walking, I overheard one, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, talking how Dumbledore was just using you and me as pawns in the war to gain more power. I recently got my memories back and realized just what kind of man he truly was. I had hoped you'd listen first before destroying this letter in anger in hopes that you'd let me join on your side. I was foolish when I was eleven when we first encountered each other. If you want to meet with me, send a letter to me with Hedwig, the white owl that is currently with you. I'll be waiting._

_Harry J. Potter_

Voldemort frowned deeply. The letter from Mr. Potter actually explained quite a lot. The actions of Dumbledore infuriated him. He had hoped that becoming dark, he wouldn't be used as a pawn but thanks to his ignorance and mistakes, he was played. Now that he knew though, that Potter was his Horcrux means he coudn't kill him or he'd loose his soul piece.

He turned to the owl, Hedwig, Potter said, and spoke, "I'll write a reply to your master miss Hedwig, until then you can rest for a bit."The owl hooted at him in agreement and flew to the perch sitting in the corner near his bed as he sat at his desk with a quill and parchment and grinned. Maybe it was about time that Dumbledore had gotten his justice deserve.

_Potter or rather Harrison(If that is your full name),_

_ I have given a bit of thought of the information you have given me and I was rightfully angered to find out that I've have been plotting to kill one of my precious Horcrux. You see , creating a Horcrux is one of the rare ways to help you become immortal. It was how I came back at the end of that Tournament Dumbledore threw the entire year. Meet me at the entrance of the Knockturn Alley tomorrow at 1 o'clock. Do not keep me waiting. We'll speak more of the matter then._

_Lord Voldemort(That is what I prefered to be called from you for now on)_

He grinned and watched the bird flew off into the night. Things were finally looking up now. He can already taste the justice being served. "Wormetail! Bring me Severus Snape immediately and do not be late about it." He barked out to the rat man.

* * *

Ronald Weasley grinned and smirked to himself as he watched Hermione Granger write a letter to her pen pale or whatever it's called. He was glad that Potter wasn't coming over for the rest of the summer holidays. It made him feel more in control of things than Potter and his brothers were. He didn't know why his brothers liked Potter in the first place. The attention seeking rich brat that he is. Ronald scowled to himself. When school started, he'll show Potter that he is not his shadow. Not his friend. He'll get Potter back for all those injuries he had given him when he went with Potter on those "Adventures". It was about time he stopped fooling around.

* * *

Severus groaned as he sat down in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius rosed a brow at him. "What did he want Severus?" He asked him. Severus flinched at the question and glared at the floor. "Harry is joining him." He said finally after a few moments. He heard an in take breath and he looked at Lucius and found himself under his stern glare. "Your joking?" He asked incredulously. Severus shook his head in a negative way and he heard Lucius cursing.

"Should'v stopped him before he flued out through the fire place." Lucius said, while scowling all the same. Severus just sneered as guilt coursed through him. Lucius just rose an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "You know, if you hadn't acted out on that then maybe Harry would still be with us right now. It's your fault for being stupid." Draco said from the door way. Severus scowled. "I know Draco, I'm thinking of a way to get Harry back." The boy just shook his head. " You hurt Harry, and we both know how stubborn he is and you would have to prove to him that you didn't mean what you said. He wanted to join the dark lord so he didn't an extra enemy to worry about. Yet you two resulted into disagreeing and uncle Sev, if you really love Harry, then you need to start acting like it. Before he left, he said he had never felt so used before then. I think it's time you two start acting like adults and fix it." Draco said while sneering at them and walking away.

Severus stared at Lucius in shock. Lucius nodded at Severus, they really were going to start acting like the man they were suppose to be and fix things up with their kitten.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley hummed to herself as she poured some of the ingredients into the potion. What kind of potion she is making you may ask? Well, Ginny had decided to make a love potion. Mum encouraged her so she could get her as Mrs. Potter and become rich with a heir on the way.

She scowled to herself. Snape and Malfoy Senior better not get in her way of her true love.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. Hope it was ok. Lots of bashing on certain characters I know. I just don't like Ron or Ginny that much. I'm sure you can see why. It ain't much to get you to dislike them. Ron, jealously, easy to anger, and Ginny, obsessed with Harry, a stalker, and also a somewhat of a slut in a way of how she throws herself at Harry. Well that's what I like to think about but yeah, she's obsessed I tell you. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. Just not too soon. **


End file.
